Wonderful Hypocorisy
by Izume Hope
Summary: Pai is acting hypocrit and visiting Retasu's room when she is out. There he finds something unexpected. PxL one-shot


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

You could call it hypocorism, I suppose. It is quite hypocrite. Telling your comrade to stop stalking a girl and then go stalk one yourself. Though he wouldn't actually call it stalking. It was more… investigating. He wanted to gather some more information about this enemy. And he didn't assault her like Kisshu did with his girl. He only followed her home and waited for her to leave. Because he had set out a new Chimera Animal, that didn't take very long.

The girl groaned when her pendant lit up and pushed a little button. "Yes, Retasu here?". "Lettuce, we need you. Chimera Animal in the south of the city". The girl gave out a desperate sigh. She was so unbelievably tired and now she wouldn't be able to get a good night rest again. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. "I'm on my way". She pushed the button again and jumped of her bed. She almost ran to her window and opened it. The cold night air slipped inside her room and caused her to get goose pimples all over her body. The girl grabbed hold of the drainpipe next to her window and slid down. Then she ran off, transforming on the way. "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!".

Pai watched content how she left. His plan worked perfect, as always. He had planned it to the second. No details left out. As always. Now he had at least an hour to have a look in her living surroundings. He materialized in the small room of the girl and looked around.

It wasn't actually that special. There was a closet, a bed, a bureau, a bedside table and a overfull bookcase. That was it.

Well, no. There was one thing really special about the room: the tools on the bureau and a bookshelf above her bed. The tools were tiny, accurate and well cared-for. It looked like they were used almost every day. On the bookshelf there were a lot of plush dolls in every sort and form. Special, but not the thing that caught his attention. No, what caught his attention were the dolls on the right side of the shelf, staring at him. He walked towards her bed and looked at the order they were put in.

First, there were five dolls of five normal, human girls. The first one was a redheaded drama queen, the second one an overly happy child, the third one a matured model, the forth one a cocky ballet dancer and the last one a shy bookworm.

The plush dolls didn't seem aware of the others existence.

The past.

Then there were eight dolls, five girls and three boys. The first girl was a leader with a pink costume, cat ears and a cattail, a stable and secure person. The second one was still a happy child, but in a way smoother. Plus she had monkey ears and a monkey tail. The third one was still the matured beauty, but she looked more determined and strong and had the ears and tail of a wolf. The forth one still looked cocky, but was more willing to cooperate with others and had little wings. The fifth one stood more straight then first, her hair in a long braid and her head held up high.

Then there were the boys. All the three of them were aliens, with elflike ears and a pale skin. The first one was just a brunette child with a bored look on his face. The second was a teen with an annoying smirk. The last one was more matured then the others, arms crossed in front of his chest, no emotion on his face. Almost dead.

The girls stood together as one team against the boys. In the front there were the leader of the girls and the smirking boy, staring at each other. The girl seemed angry and the boy content. It looked like the yellow girl was teasing the brunette boy, who wasn't pleased with this. Behind the yellow girl there were the blue bird and the purple wolf, one looking annoyed and the other stern. All in the back there was the girl with the braid, glaring shyly at the eldest alien.

The present.

Last, there were eight dolls again. But everything had changed. The pink leader of the girls was sitting on the lap of the boy with the smirk. They were gazing in each others eyes with a dreamy smile, love sparking all around them. The yellow girl was happily playing with the brunette alien and laughing out loud. They both looked like real children. The model and the dancer were drinking a cup of tea together with a relaxed smile, watching the children play. And in the back, the girl with the braid was sitting hand in hand with the eldest alien. They were both smiling.

The future.

Pai was stunned. What was this? Was this her wish? Peace? Love? Him…?

He took the last doll of himself from the shelf and looked at it carefully. He was smiling. The smile looked exactly like his real one. It was almost like she knew what it looked like. But this had to be all of her imagination. He could almost feel her warmth flowing from the scene. This was what she wanted. Her one and only wish.

Peace. Love. Love for all.

But why him?

He thought she was in love with the annoying blond guy. But she wanted… him? That was absolutely ridiculous and impossible.

But as he watched the biggest wish of his enemy, he found himself smiling.

This girl. This girl with the glasses and the braids, this girl who didn't want to fight, this girl who knew his smile without seeing it. She lit up his heart, as if it was melting.

All of a sudden his ears twitched a bit. Someone was climbing up the drainpipe again.

Had he really been staring at the dolls for an hour?

No, impossible. They must have defeated the Chimera Animal faster then he had calculated. They were stronger then he thought…

Carefully he put back the plush doll, placing its hands in hers again. Then he hid.

The girl climbed through the window, tripped and fell straight out on the cold floor. She stood up with a glassy look in her eyes and held her head in her hands. "Ow…". That hurt.

She dragged herself to her bed and fell down, exhausted, still recovering her breath. It had been quite a tiring fight. The Chimera Animal was stronger then it looked…

Retasu closed her eyes and felt her body transforming back to her human form. She groaned from pain and grabbed hold of her head again. She hit it quite hard when the Chimera Animal had thrown her against a tree. It pulsated, as if the pain was alive.

She opened her eyes and looked up to her dolls on the shelf. With a little effort she sat up straight and picked her favourite one up.

The doll with the purple hair and the pale skin smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed.

"That was quite a strong one, Pai-san. But we defeated it again! One day, we'll win. I know we will. Because we protect the ones we love". The girl let out another sigh. "If only I could protect you too…". Pai caught his breath. "You didn't even show up this time. Where are you? Are you hurting again? The last time I saw you, you were. I could tell. I still don't know why, though…". That was true. He was hurting back then. He had received bad news from their home. The climate was only getting worse. "Did it have something to do with your home?". How did she know that…? "You must be worried… Do you have a family? Brothers or sisters… What are your parents like? So much I want to ask you… I probably will never get answer to these questions, right?". She let out a unhappy laughter. "Look at me. I am talking to a doll. Again". The girl put the doll back in its place and stood up. Within a few steps she was standing in front of the window. She sat down on the windowsill and pulled up her knees. "Where are you…?" she whispered.

Her eyes were deep and sad, like an ocean of tears. If he watched carefully he could see her whole soul through it, as if he was looking through glass. But this glass was warm and moving. He planned to get out as soon as she returned. This warm glass made his plans go haywire.

He liked what he saw.

Her soul was green and white. Filled with hope and goodness, caring for every little creature. Willing to put herself on the second place.

Her soul was shattered to pieces. She was broken, torn apart and thrown away. Little pieces of sharp glass, cutting her with every glance. Still… still she went on and on. Trying to help as much as she could. Trying to save the ones that had hurt her. Because she truly believed in the goodness and kindness of people. She believed that they were worth fighting for. She believed that they were worth living.

He didn't agree.

But this girl was worthy. She might be the only one he found worthy.

She might be worth to fight for. She might be worth living. She was worth living.

Wait, what was he thinking? She was a mere human girl, not even worth glancing at this planet. Yet…

She hadn't moved. She was still sitting exactly the same way, on her windowsill. No, that's not true. Something had changed. The glass of her blue eyes had melted. One single tear was flowing down her pale cheek. She was crying.

Why was she crying?

"I've been looking for you. I've searched you in every face I saw. Every human I saw. But I couldn't find anything like you. You are different from everything I've ever seen, Pai-san. It won't let go of me. It haunts me like a nightmare. I keep looking for you, always. Even though I know I shouldn't. It's pointless. These feelings of mine are pointless. Not to forget insignificant. Unimportant. Meaningless. Pointless…". Tears were running down her cheek, faster then she could wipe them away. She took her face in her hands and cried. Once again, she cried.

She had been crying a lot lately. It is like she had just realised her own brokenness. She had hid it for herself and the world outside. But no she had realised, she couldn't ignore it any longer. So she had been crying a lot. She was completely messed up.

He hated it to see her like this. This world was tearing her apart, breaking her. Those disgusting humans were ruining the only girl that was worthy.

And he couldn't stop it.

He wanted to take her away. To get her out of this mess. But he knew she wouldn't let him. She would still want to save those louses on this planet. Because she was who she was. Because her glass was warm and her soul green and white. Ironic.

The only reason he wanted to save her was the only reason he couldn't.

Wait, no, hold it right there. He was doing it again. Thinking things he didn't want to think. He didn't want to save her. He didn't care about her fate. He would kill her. Though…

He didn't want her to die. Please not her. Not the only girl worthy. Not this girl who made his plans go haywire. He cared for her, as much as he cared for his people. Because inside, she was one of his people. She was too good for these humans. She had to come with him. Live with him. Be with him. Let him love her.

Stop. He didn't love. Love was…

"Pointless…" she whispered again.

That word struck him like lightening.

Were her feelings pointless? Were they as meaningless and insignificant as she said?

Of course not. Her feelings might have been the most important thing to him. Her feelings couldn't be pointless.

So neither could his.

She did it again. Put his world upside down. Messed with his head, with his standards. With everything he decided was true. She rewrote the laws of nature, disconnected gravity. Everything he thought he knew had been wrong all along.

No, it hadn't been wrong. But now it was.

"You changed me, Pai-san. I don't know how, but you changed me".

He knew how he changed her. He changed her by changing himself. She changed him and that was what changed her. If only she would see that…

But she didn't. Because he didn't show that she changed him.

If he would show, she would notice. But how could he show? There was just one way, he supposed.

She tasted salt on her trembling lips. It tasted familiar.

"Mew Lettuce".

The girl high-speed lift her head and turned it towards her room. He was standing right in front of her, causing her to blush immediately. What had he heard of her jabbering? Did he know? God, this was so embarrassing…

But, more important, why was he here? Was he going to kill her now she was tired?

No, he would never… Would he?

She jumped to her feet and grabbed her pendant. "Pai-san. What do you want?". Her legs were shaking and there were still tears on her face, but she tried to mask those facts with a determined and strong look.

It didn't work.

Within to steps he was standing right in front of her, his chest touching hers, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Her eyes became like saucers and her breath hitched.

Of all the things she had been expecting…

He didn't say anything. He didn't let go. But after a while he loosened his grip a bit to look in her eyes. Those eyes that told him she was worthy.

And he smiled.

And she fainted.

No, serious. She fainted right in his arms. He put her down on her bed and picked up the doll with the smile again, together with her doll holding its hands. He put it next to her pillow and left.

When she woke up, she thought she had been dreaming. Still, there was a little part of her that didn't believe that.

She didn't cry anymore.

She understood what had changed.

She had changed him.

She had made him smile.

Ah, wonderful hypocorism.


End file.
